


Eternal Youth

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Hyde had always been careful to keep the origins of his eternal youth a secret, but Tetsu was determined to know.





	Eternal Youth

            It was exactly five-hundred years since Hyde had first met his maker and even now he remembered it all. The damp smell of the woods after the rain, the light breeze rustling the leaves and the shadow of a man standing watching. How curiosity had got the best of him and unable to find any fear, Hyde had walked towards the thin man, curious as to what he wanted.

            As he approached the man's features came into view and Hyde was shocked at how gentle they were, this was a face that could have belong to a woman, though he was never in doubt that it was a man standing before him. Only it wasn't a man, it was a vampire and, on that night, Hyde became one too.

            The change had been a sexually charged experience, where the lust for sex and blood had been equally powerful for the vampire, the two acts becoming one and reaching an intensity that Hyde knew he could never feel again. You could only become a vampire once.

            He had stuck with his maker for a while, had been Gackt's loyal lover but time had led to familiarity, familiarity to boredom and the urge to explore on his own. They had parted ways, knowing that their love had run its cause. Over two centuries was long enough for any couple to be together, that was what Hyde had discovered.

 

            “You know Hyde, I swear you haven't aged a day since you joined us.” Tetsu commented one day, as the film they'd been watching came to an end.

            “What's brought this on?” Hyde wondered, knowing there was no point asking Tetsu what he had thought of the film, his mind had clearly been elsewhere.

            “I was thinking about things and I realised, your face has never changed. Not once,” Tetsu accused. “The rest of us are forced to grow up, get older but somehow you've escaped the passing off time.”

            “I suppose I'm just lucky.” Hyde replied, trying to brush Tetsu's comment off as nothing, though it worried him. Was his time in the spotlight coming to an end? Could he no longer hide what he was? He'd hate to have to disappear from the public eye but knew one day he'd have too.

            “No, it's more than that,” Tetsu remarked. “Your face hasn't changed at all. I can't even credit a good surgeon because I know you've never been under the knife. Somehow, you're just not ageing.”

            “Fine you've got me,” Hyde replied with a sigh. “I have a special moisturiser at home.”

            “That's your secret?” Tetsu asked. “You have to share it with me!”

            “No, I don't,” Hyde replied rather too quickly, it came off as harsh and almost spiteful. “What I mean is, it's a family recipe and I promised my father that I wouldn't spread it around.” Not strictly true, he had never once promised Gackt he wouldn't make more vampires, it just didn't agree with his own moral code.

            “It's like that, is it?” Tetsu asked with a raised eyebrow. “Have it your way, leave your band mates to age gracefully.”

            “You wouldn't want this moisturiser if you knew what was involved in making it.” Hyde replied before deliberately changing the subject, hoping that the matter had been laid to rest, at least for now.

           

            The next day Tetsu was sat in his brother’s car on the street where Hyde lived, a few doors down. He was hidden behind a cap, pulled low down so nobody could see his face, and did his best to appear to be busy sending text messages to some unknown friend. It was late, which helped as the street was dark and not too well lit. His motive was simple, to get his hands on Hyde's moisturiser and take a sample to be analysed so he could get some made up for himself. Why was it fair that only Hyde got to stay young and beautiful?

            Knowing Hyde was due to go out for dinner with Yukihiro, and Megumi was working away, Tetsu simply waited and sure enough the vocalist soon left his home and drove down the street, not noticing the man in the car at all. He had always scolded Hyde about not being more security conscious, he was a celebrity after all, but the vocalist never listened. Always calm and unafraid in any situation, one day it'd be his downfall but tonight it worked in Tetsu's favour.

            Throwing the cap onto the passenger seat, Tetsu stepped out of the car and pressed the button to lock the doors as he headed towards Hyde house with a smile. In and out, no harm done but so much for him to gain.

            Unlocking the door with his own copy of the keys, he made his way through the familiar house until he reached Hyde's bedroom. He pushed the door open carefully and found himself instantly stumped. The moisturiser was there in plain sight, a standard brand that half the men he knew used, including himself. He frowned for a moment before it occurred to him that this was probably the decoy. So even Megumi wasn't in on the family secret? Though her and Hyde's relationship had always been strange. They never acted like a married couple, something was off, staged even, and Tetsu suspected there's was a marriage of convenience, though he'd never say such words out loud.

            Pulling open drawers, Tetsu began his hunt, finding nothing strange until he discovered a secret stash of sex toys, which made him smile like some kind of delusional pervert for a second, before he continued his search.

            Eventually he gave up, finding nothing, and returned to the desk where the rooms only moisturise sat. It had to be this pot, there was nothing in the bedroom or bathroom that was even close to a magical moisturiser. Opening the lid, he sniffed the contents, wondering if it was hidden in pot after all. It smelt the same but he dropped the pot in surprise anyway, as he noticed the man watching him.

            “Gackt?” Tetsu exclaimed, shocked to find the man here. Had he been so absorbed in his search that he hadn't even heard the other man's presence? Clearly he had been because this was the first clue he had to Gackt being here and it was already too late.

            “I've heard of people sniffing glue for pleasure, but moisturiser?” Gackt asked bemused.

            “Ahh, yeah,” Tetsu replied. “You see Hyde has some magically moisturiser that stops people from ageing and I'm determined to find it. Want to help?”

            “That's OK,” Gackt replied. “I think I already know the recipe”

            “Oh really?” Tetsu asked hopefully, though he was jealous that Gackt was clearly closer to Hyde than he was.

            “I know it,” Gackt admitted. “You could say I gave it to him.”

            “But, he said it came from his father.” Tetsu remembered.

            “Now that's just wrong,” Gackt said shaking his head. “Perverted even, considering what we've done together.”

            “You and Hyde?” Tetsu asked stunned. “But isn't Hyde straight?”

            “Who knows. I just know what we did, again and again and again.” Gackt boasted, hitting a nerve. Tetsu always had liked Hyde and to find out he'd slept with Gackt was almost too much to deal with.

            “What are you doing here anyway?” Tetsu demanded angrily.

            “Me? Waiting for Hyde to return,” Gackt replied. “We have things to discuss but he seems to be avoiding me.”

            “Perhaps he wasn't as willing as you thought.” Tetsu remarked, unable to stop his words before they were spoken.

            “Oh, he was willing,” Gackt bragged. “So very willing.”

            “Yet he's avoiding you?” Tetsu questioned.

            “We don't always see eye to eye,” Gackt explained. “Like I bet he refused to share our secret, where as I'm more than willing to show you. How about it Tetsu? Old enough?”

            “I'm more than old enough,” Tetsu responded. “You'll really share the secret?”

            “I will,” Gackt replied with a smirk that made Tetsu begin to back away. Was it just his imagination, or had Gackt's canine teeth got longer and sharper? No, it wasn't! They were still growing, turning into fangs that were suddenly scratching his neck. Beyond all logic and reason Tetsu now knew Hyde's secret and he wished he had never found out. His scream filled the room but nobody was listening and the one man who could hear, didn't care.

 

            Tetsu awoke in Hyde's bed with shocking speed, he had been fast asleep and now he was wide awake. No early morning fogginess or confusion, it was like he hadn't even been asleep and he remembered everything from being attacked to drinking Gackt's blood. Part of him wondered if he was still asleep, because how can any of this be real, but as he looked in the mirror and saw a weak reflection he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, he was no longer human. He appeared in the mirror of course but his appearance in the mirror world was like that of a ghost, translucent with his features smoothed over slightly.

            Alarmed Tetsu stared down at his hands to find they looked the same as they always had and reaching up to touch his face, he felt nothing wrong though now he was more confused than ever. Hyde always had a real reflection, why didn't he? Frustrated he glared at the mirror and as if it could hear his thoughts his reflection became solid and normal.

            Panic over, Tetsu got out of the bed and froze when he heard the voices coming from downstairs, Hyde had just arrived home and was challenging Gackt's presence in his home.

            “You should be more grateful,” Gackt scolded Hyde a few minutes later. “Especially as I’ve made you a present.”

            “Made me... you haven't done it again!” Hyde exclaimed. “You can't just change men into vampires because you think there's a chance we might hook up!”

            “There's more than a chance. He's obsessed with you, you're obsessed with him and we both know you won't date a mortal or change them. What was I meant to do? Leave you miserable?” Gackt demanded.

            “You...” Hyde stammered, stunned into silence.

            “It's OK,” Tetsu spoke up as he entered the room smiling. “Thank Gackt for your present and let him leave.”

            “What?” Hyde stammered. “Were you actually in on this plan?”

            “Not as such,” Tetsu replied. “But if I had known, I would have been.”

            “See Hyde,” Gackt remarked. “Now thank me before I get annoyed.”

            “Thanks, Gackt.” Hyde got out without emotion as he was still stunned but this was never the thanks Gackt wanted and knowing this Hyde closed the distance and kissed Gackt as passionately as he dared, whilst Tetsu was watching. When their lips broke Gackt smiled and left without a word, feeling pleased with himself.

            “So, you and me?” Tetsu tried and Hyde gave him a nervous smile.

            “If it's what you want.” Hyde replied carefully, not wanting to commit himself to anything.

            “What I want is you. It's always been what I’ve wanted. You are after all a man magnet. Gackt, Yasu, me,” Tetsu began to list, before deciding enough was enough and he'd waited too long. Claiming Hyde's lips with his own, he was forceful and passionate but prepared to pull back if the other showed resistance. Resistance never came and Tetsu became more forceful and eager to dominate Hyde. He forced him backwards, until he collapsed onto a sofa with his legs wrapped around Tetsu and a pleading look in his eyes.

            “You have no idea just how sexy you look right now.” Tetsu commented, stripping of his shirt and tossing it aside.

            “It's because I want you so bad,” Hyde admitted, blushing slightly at the confession. “I need you inside me, make me scream.”

            “Oh God, Hyde,” Tetsu got out. “Don't, I can barely control my lust as it is.”

            “Then don't,” Hyde begged. “Fuck me. Now.”

            “You asked for it.” Tetsu responded, stripping himself of his clothes, as Hyde quickly did the same. Both naked, their bodies fell together with a magnetic force and soon Tetsu was taking Hyde hard and fast, unable to stop even if he wanted too.

            “Is this blood?” Tetsu worried a few seconds later, as Hyde screamed beneath him.

            “Yes, it'll heal in a few seconds. Harder!” Hyde begged and Tetsu found his body obeying before the words were even processed by his brain. He was like a man possessed and Hyde's encouragement was doing nothing to help, though at least now the vocalist was moaning instead off screaming. Their bodies were locked in what seemed to be an unending act, Tetsu's elusive orgasm just wouldn't find him. Harder and faster he tried to cum until, like a dam bursting, he came into Hyde, feeling his own cum around his penis that was still buried deep inside the other vampire.

            Shaking he collapsed against Hyde, feeling the other’s hard erection against his stomach but unable to do anything about it right now. Beneath him Hyde reached over and stroked Tetsu's back, knowing what the other was going through. The first time you had sex as a vampire was always special, as if the man's body was dealing with the final stages of the change through the act itself.

            “Are you OK?” Tetsu finally asked.

            “No, I'm hard and you're doing nothing to help.” Hyde pouted.

            “Well we can't have that.” Tetsu replied, as he pulled himself off Hyde and moved the other into a sitting position with legs spread enough that he could kneel between them. Wrapping his mouth around Hyde's length, he began to suck the other off, feeling like the luckiest man in the world. Talented with his mouth, Tetsu brought Hyde to orgasm quickly, though he suspected the other might have been close to coming before, if only he had managed to keep going a little while longer. Perhaps next time he could achieve this goal? If Hyde was willing to keep him around. Feeling nervous and unsure for the first time since he became a vampire, he pulled back swallowing Hyde's cum and looked up at the smiling man.

            “So, Hyde, are you planning to keep Gackt's gift?” Tetsu asked, needing an answer now.

            “Well it would be rude not too.” Hyde replied, the answer that Tetsu wanted.


End file.
